


A Little Revision

by DjCentralia



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, we need more reader inserts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-24 10:12:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19721587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DjCentralia/pseuds/DjCentralia
Summary: Your usual editing session with Aziraphale goes a little...awry.I felt that this fandom needed a little more reader insert fics, and since I can't decide between good and evil, I thought why not both.





	1. Poorly Kept Notes

**Author's Note:**

> And yes, this is a fic solely worked on during drunk writing sessions. Please forgive my mortal soul, even though it's accepted its inevitable eternal damnation.

You had been receiving help from Aziraphale for a while, meeting up in little editing and reading sessions in small cafes and occasionally the bookshop. After seeking out some local writing help (trying to avoid the internet betas that had led you astray so many times), you were grateful to find someone so well versed on a variety of genres and styles. You were pleased with how your writing had progressed, as well as your…acquaintance with the angel. While he seemed oblivious to most of your suggestions and advances, that’s not to say that the demon Crowley who was sometimes present had not.  
  
It was late on a Sunday morning, one in which the shop was closed, when you were sitting with Aziraphale reviewing your latest chapters.  
  
Crowley had brought over some tea and sat with the two of you. He flipped through a small blue notebook you _thought ,_ you had tucked under your thesaurus.  
  
You paid no mind until he nearly choked on his tea, “Angel, is _this_ what you’ve been revising?!”  
  
Your arms shot out to grab the notebook as the demon yanked it away, laughing in a way that shouldn’t be trusted. “ ‘Oh angel, your kisses are like dewdrops on my skin’ Oh dear Satan, Angel, you should read this!” Crowley’s cackling continued as you snatch the notebook from him, your skin feverishly blushing.  
  
“It’s not-that’s……” you stammer, trying to quickly think of a way to cover your tracks.  
  
Aziraphale smiled and took in a breath, “y/n, let me see the notebook,” he said calmly, reaching out his hand. You handed it over and glared at Crowley simultaneously. The minutes that passed seemed like an eternity. You watched Aziraphale go through a range of emotions out of the corner of your eye. Crowley calmed down and stood, collecting empty cups and saucers. He placed a hand on your shoulder and leaned to whisper in your ear, “It’ll be fine, darling.” And with a small pat he headed back to the kitchenette. You were surprised by the demons actions. His voice was comforting, yet made your stomach flip in a way you couldn't describe.  
  
A few more moments passed and Aziraphale slowly closed the notebook and placed it on the tabletop, hands sliding towards the edges of the cover and squaring it with the edge of the table. “Well, y/n, what are we to do about this?” Aziraphale said gently, looking up to meet your teary, nervous gaze. His eyes reminded you of tidepools, a rippling puddle of brilliant blue, harboring the energy of the out-going tide.  
  
“Well, we could just, pretend you never saw it?” you responded sheepishly.  
  
Aziraphale grinned and closed his eyes, “No, my dear, I don’t believe we can do that. But,” he inhaled, standing from the table. He straightened his waistcoat with both hands and slowly paced to stand behind your chair. He leaned over, resting his hand on your's in your lap, “we could… _work through_ some of your, eh, inclinations.” Aziraphale ran his fingers over your knuckles. It was then that you noticed just how close his lips were to your ear. “You, me, and _Crowley_. Oh, yes, don’t think that I missed him in there as well.” He exhaled, making goosebumps streak down your neck. Aziraphale stood and headed towards the base of the staircase. “I’m an angel, dear. I make sure people get what they need. And deserve.” You turned in your chair to see him waving an arm towards the loft, “If you’re as smart as I believe you are, you’ll follow me.”  
  
With that the angel proceeded to the dimly lit loft.  
  
Your mind swirled with “what ifs”.


	2. Mention Us In The Citations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get some....references, for your future writings.  
> “What was it you had written? ‘An angel over your shoulder was better than a demon between your legs’?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Later than I wanted, but hopefully it's good enough for you sinners and saints.

You waited a few heartbeats before standing from the table, your legs weak under you. Best case scenario, things went as poetically as you had imagined so many times before. Except this time you wouldn't be alone, fumbling beneath the sheets begging for a release. Worst case scenario, well, was it truly worth fretting over?  
  
As you walked up the staircase, your fingers traced the grooves in the railing. With every notch that caught your nail your breath hitched. The knot was building in your stomach. You had never been with two individuals, let alone "otherworldly" beings. What if it was too much? What if it wasn't what you expected? What if it...hurt?  
  
You paused at the top of the staircase. Aziraphale waited for you with a pleasant smile, standing curtly between you and the makeshit bedroom the two had fashioned into the loft. Crowley sat on the end of the bed, elbows behind him to prop him up. He somehow looked more angular than normal.  
  
Aziraphale walked to you and placed a delicate hand on your forearm, "We have one main rule here."  
  
"We listen to each other," Crowley finished, turning to gaze at you. There was a hunger in him you hadn't seen before. For you, Crowley had always seemed to be on the outskirts of your reality. Yes, he was about the shop from time to time, but all your work with Aziraphale had made you blind to the demon now draping you under sheets of affection with his eyes alone.  
  
Aziraphale cupped your cheek with his hand, "So before we start, is there anything you're absolutely against, or deeply desire, my dear?"  
  
Your breath caught in your throat. You had always been a very go-with-the-flow kind of person in romantic situations. No one had ever specifically asked you what you wanted. You started realizing how you may have been cheated in past relations when Aziraphale's thumb stroking your cheek brought you back to reality. "If you're not sure, that's okay," he smiled.  
  
"No, it's just, I've never really been asked that before," you placed your hand over his. He kissed you softly, his lips like velvet and his want restrained. As he pulled away, Aziraphale left his forehead resting on yours, "that's alright, y/n. We'll play fair."  
  
"He will, at least," Crowley added as he rose to his feet. "I only kid," he said, striding to your other side, "while I am more...impulsive, if you will, I'm still understanding."  
  
"He's soft," Aziraphale chimed.  
  
"Oh, shut up," Crowley sneered. "So," he placed a hand on your left hip, tracing circles just above the waistband of your jeans, "may we begin?" Crowley nuzzled just under where your jaw met your ear, "Because the well of my patience pales in comparison to that of my Angel's." He kissed and nibbled at your flesh, causing you to inhale sharply. Aziraphale let out what could only be described as a needy groan as he led the two of you to the bed. "It's been a long time since it was ever more than just the two of us." He sat back on the bed and pulled you to him, hands gripping your sides as his head canted to yours. "What do you think of this, Crowley? How should we welcome our new nightingale?"  
  
You look to Crowley who had slinked to stand at the end of the bed, his right hip cocked to the side and his hands pulling at the scarf around his neck, slender fingers slowly undoing the knot. “I’m not too sure, Angel,” he turned around, back to the two of you, and looked over his shoulder, “but whatever it is, I’m sure a little teasing should be involved.”  
  
You turned and leaned your back against Aziraphale’s chest as he leaned back against the pillows and headboard of the bed. He laughed as quiet as he could; you loved the way you could feel him move all down your spine. “This oughta be good,” he whispered, resting his chin on your shoulder and wrapping his arms around your waist.  
  
Crowley began to remove his coat, slipping out of the shoulders to let the coat hang from his arms. While he eased his arm out of the right sleeve, Aziraphale slipped his hands under your shirt, tracing light spirals against your skin. “y/n, may we get a little more comfortable? I don’t want to rush you.”  
  
You leaned your head on his, guiding his hands to the buttons on your blouse, “Your pacing is perfect, Aziraphale.” You leaned your head back to kiss him as he made haste with your buttons. His fingers were like sparks on your skin as he pulled your shirt off and dropped it over the edge of the bed. You looked back to Crowley, who was now pulling his v-neck over his head. Aziraphale had leaned back to fumble with the latch on your bra, and you’re pretty sure you heard him mumbling about how those little clasps absolutely had to be the work of the devil. When he leaned back in you almost jumped at the sensation of skin on skin. You made a mental note to ask later just how that happened.  
  
Aziraphale felt you tense at the contact, “You’re fine, dear, I’ve got you,” he said, wrapping his arms about your waist once more. “You’re not going to want to miss this part.”  
  
Crowley had turned to face the two of them again, all that was left on him being his trousers, which had his thumbs hooked through the belt loops. You realized that this was the first time you had seen him without his glasses, and while the figure in front of you was gorgeous you kept getting drawn in to the little galaxies of amber in his eyes.  
  
“You ready, Angel?” he smirked, swaying his hips side to side.  
  
“Always,” Aziraphale breathed shakily.  
  
Crowley took a deep breath in, closed his eyes, and lifted his head to the heavens. Breathing out he raised his arms, palms to the sky, and turned to face away from you again. When he turned, slow and purposeful, you saw that his skin had begun to glimmer. Another breath in and his arms were all the way to the sky, and a tide of iridescent black scales rippled about his back, fading back to skin with his next breath out. Crowley swayed and spiraled, eyes closed in concentration on his breathing and energy, making sure to hover between forms. You watched as the golds, silvers, and greys, danced about him, swirling around every pitch and curve of his body. It was then you felt Aziraphale’s hands tracing over your skin, following the path of Crowley’s scales. His touch was akin to ferns brushing your legs on a forest trail; gentle and familiar, yet shocking on their contact. You moaned when you feel his lips on your neck, followed by sharp little bites mellowed by the touch of tongue to flesh. You began to feel the heat pooling in your stomach, this little caring contact was doing more for you than with any partner you had had before. You reached a hand up to cradle the back of Aziraphale’s head, hand tangling in his silvery-white curls.  
  
“Oh, y/n, you really should’ve told us earlier,” Aziraphale whispered into your flesh. He trailed the backs of his fingers down your ribs, kissing across the back of your shoulders only to rest his forehead at the top of your spine, “now we have so much we need to catch up on.”  
  
“Indeed,” agreed Crowley, stalking back to the bed while undoing the button on his trousers. He held your gaze as he removed them temptingly. In his glory, he was angelic, form flowing like a wind-carved cliff-face from head to toe. You reached out a hand to him, parting your legs. Taking your hand, Crowley moved to kneel between your knees. You raised your hips as he began to remove your shorts and underwear, placing them with your blouse next to the bed. Crowley grabbed the back of Aziraphale’s neck and pulled him in for a bruising kiss. Between the two of them you noticed the difference in their beings. Aziraphale had felt like a warm blanket, radiating a comfortable, welcoming energy. Crowley was intense. Every point where his skin touched yours was a brilliant icy heat.  
  
“Mm,” Crowley pulled away from Aziraphale, then leaned in towards you. He splayed a hand across your stomach, teasing at the idea of winding his way lower. “What was it you had written, y/n? ‘An angel over your shoulder was better than a demon between your legs’?” He nipped at your collarbone, causing you to lay further into Aziraphale, who you noticed was very much enjoying the scene playing out in front of him. “I take a little offense to that,” Crowley said, teasing at your folds with two fingers. “I mean,” he lightly kissed your sternum, “how,” he kissed just above your belly button, biting lightly as he did so, “would you know?” Crowley plunged his fingers into you, curling in just the right way to his all the right spots. His tongue swirled around your swelling bud. You gasped, digging your fingers into Aziraphale’s thighs. He winced at the sudden force, settling a hand on each breast and massaging gently. You placed your hands over his and arched when both mouths were on you, exploring and tasting. Crowley cradled your thighs in his arms, hands clenching and relaxing, leaving half-moons in your skin whenever your legs tightened around him. Aziraphale wound his hands down to your lower back, fingers spread. He pressed his thumbs into the ridges on either side of your spine. You gasped, trying to push your shoulders further into him. He kissed your pulse on your neck, causing you to shiver and let some quiet expletives escape your lips.  
  
“I-“ you stammered, trying to calm the static in your mind enough to speak. “I need to do something for you two.” You felt Crowley smile against you, then lift his head up. “No, y/n, you don’t. This is about you,” he slithered his way up to hover over you and Aziraphale, “becoming a part of the two of us.” He kissed you, deep, and you could taste your sweetness on his tongue. He bit your lip as he pulled away, drawing a small dribble of blood. Tracing his tongue between your teeth and your bottom lip, lapping up the copper tang, Crowley shifted his weight to his left arm, placing his right hand on Aziraphale’s hip. You could feel the angel quake under his touch. “How should we go about this, Angel? Any preferences?”  
  
Aziraphale hummed and wiggled a little under you, “I’m quite happy here. But I think we should see what y/n is most comfortable with.”  
  
A stillness settled in the air. Hands stopped and breaths were slowed. They were waiting, patiently. They wanted, no, respected your input enough to stop themselves. You closed your eyes and smiled, wrapping your legs around Crowley and reaching your arm back to rest your hand on the side of Aziraphale’s thigh. “Whatever you two choose, I trust you.”  
  
Crowley sighed hungrily, closing the space between and easing himself into you. You clung to his shoulders as he found his pace. Resting his head in your neck, he traced about your skin with his nose, sometimes stopping to place a kiss or tease flesh between his teeth.  
  
“May I?” Aziraphale asked. You were unsure at what the angel was asking until you felt him poised at your second entrance. Before you could answer Crowley looked up at Aziraphale, “Aziraphale, wait, before you begin, I’ve got an idea.” He looked back to you, “Close your eyes,” he said with a smirk.  
  
You watched the demon for a second before closing your eyes, a little nervous to what he was planning. You felt Crowley’s lips on yours, and Aziraphale shifted slightly behind you. Next thing you knew, you heard the sound of a wind gust casting books and papers to the floor. Your body felt like a pond in the middle of a forest. You didn’t feel like you; every touch and movement rippled through your being. You opened your eyes to see that Aziraphale and Crowley had encased the three of you in their wings. When you ran your hand along Crowley’s jaw, you didn’t feel flesh or scale, but felt his heat. You let out a moan when you registered just how much the two beings were melding with you.  
  
“Like Crowley said,” Aziraphale whispered, “this is about you becoming a part of the two of us.” And so the three of you moved as one, edges blending and breaths swirling. Blues and oranges danced across your vision as the two increased their tempo, leading you closer to the brink. Crowley’s pace staggered as he leaned in to kiss you hard. He buried himself deep and moaned into you, breaking the kiss only to gaze upon his angel in bliss. Aziraphale reached his right hand between you and Crowley, hand circling where the three of you met. “Together now,” he panted, left hand tilting your head back, allowing him to nibble at your neck as he drove deeper and harder. His hand and his hips are in perfect time, leaving you cling to Crowley as you climax, feeling Aziraphale pull you into him as he came. It was as if stars were fading behind your eyes.  
  
After breathing calmed and comforting kisses were had, you laid between heaven and hell, Aziraphale’s head on your chest and Crowley’s arm and leg sprawled over the two of you.  
  
“I’m glad you came upstairs,” Crowley mumbled into a pillow.  
  
You giggled, “I’m glad you two let me join you.”  
  
“As am I,” added Aziraphale. “Maybe you can use this experience to write some better erotica.” The angel laughed as you scoffed at him.  
  
“I don’t know, maybe I’ll need some more references….”


End file.
